The present invention relates, in general, to an automated window system and method for a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simply manufactured and/or retrofittable window system of particular utility with respect to residential and office building awning, hopper and casement windows, as well as skylights, which is attractive in appearance, relatively low in cost and efficiently implemented.
Numerous automatic window systems have previously been described for hinged building windows and most generally incorporate a motor driven scissor-type mechanism which, due to its proximity to the window panel hinge point, present a significant risk to breakage in the event the window is buffeted by wind or other forces. Concomitantly, this type of mechanism has an inherently low mechanical advantage and can exert little leverage, particularly when the window panel is in the "closed", or "nearly closed" position.
In addition to their obvious mechanical shortcomings, such conventional designs have proven to be aesthetically deficient as well and either incorporate visually obtrusive motors or necessitate the provision of recessed access panels in the event the motorized mechanisms are capable of being substantially hidden from view. In any event, the actuator mechanisms themselves are inherently complex assemblies of numerous individual components and thus, relatively expensive to manufacture and install, over and above being generally specific to individual window sizes and types and obviously difficult to retrofit to existing windows.
Operationally, conventional designs incorporating scissor-like mechanisms are inherently limited in their range of motion and can not be fully opened to 90.degree. from the "closed" position. Importantly, such windows also provide no readily implemented means for closing the window manually in the event of a power interruption and some specify an associated battery back-up power system for just such eventualities. Moreover, by their very nature, such conventional mechanisms generally require a secondary window locking system to provide an effective seal and to securely maintain the window in a fully closed position.